


I Don't Want You to Go

by Sounddrive



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee's number has come up and he's leaving to go to the warfront. Knock Out isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want You to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request-milagrosen asked: KO/Bee with number 29 please?
> 
> #29: Going away to war AU
> 
> Yeesh this one has been sitting on tumblr for ages! I hope you guys like it nevertheless!

“You can’t do this to me.”

The black and yellow warrior looked back at the crimson medic. The other’s red optics shone brightly, pleading with him.

“Knock Out … you know I can’t draft dodge,” Bumblebee turned away from the door, walking back to the doctor. Knock Out flinched away from him, optics twisted with hurt. “I’ll be careful. I pro-”

“You can’t promise me anything, not with that _madness_ out there.” Knock Out gestured to the ruins outside.

The two of them lived simply in a run down, barely standing house. The walls had various cracks due to the Decepticons’ air raids. Not to mention the fact that there was a huge hole in the roof, shoddily covered with a canvas. Outside, their neighborhood wasn’t the same anymore. In fact, most of the buildings out there were leveled to pieces. Their home was the only one that remained standing.

Bumblebee reached out, cupping the side of Knock Out’s face-plate. The slighter shorter mech sighed, leaning into the touch.

Long fingers curled over wide, flat ones. Bumblebee’s optics whirled in their place, expression becoming somber. They leaned forward to the other, foreheads touching. Knock Out squeezed the servo he held, trembling somewhat.

"Breakdown’s just next door-he’ll keep you safe.”

“Get back to me in one piece. That is all I ask.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Good.”

Knock Out wasn’t one to usually be the one that initiated the displays of affection. The mech kissed Bumblebee’s face mask. He pulled away to let the warrior lower it, soon going in again.

With a heavy spark on both ends, Bumblebee departed to go to the Autobot’s transport center.

Whether or not they’ll see each other again, it was anyone’s guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Link For Fic: http://sounddrive.tumblr.com/post/108369527801/kobee-with-number-29-please


End file.
